gumballfanonrandomnessfandomcom-20200214-history
The Sister
The Sister is the third episode of The Amazing World of Gumball in Season M-1. It is paired up with The Smartest! Synopsis After Tobias discovers that a part of his family might be missing, he goes to Gumball and Darwin for help! Plot The episode starts off on the school bus, with Gumball throwing balls in the air, hitting Sussie, Banana Joe, Razor, Masami, and Tobias! Tobias was studying a picture, and when hit, he looks back to see Gumball and Darwin. A light bulb goes over his head. Tobias then goes up to Gumball & Darwin, showing them a picture of his family. Neither of them realize what's wrong, so Tobias points out how Jackie's arm is around thin air. Gumball then proceeds to call Jackie a wierdo, with Darwin slaping him and saying that was rude. Tobias then mentions that he may of had a sibiling. Darwin then mentions how he got kissed by someone in The Party, but can't remember who. After going through the yearbook, they find a picture of Miss Simian's class, with a shadow of Rachel. They all remember and go to Mr. Small, telling him about what they discovered. Though he doesn't remember, Carrie, who was walking by, says she remembered Rachel, and suggests that they should all go to Tobias's house after school. When there, they find a wierd door that seems to be locked. After Carrie opens it, they see a wierd, abandoned hallway. There's a crease, just like where Molly's house was. Mr. Small opens it, and Carrie pushes everyone in. They are now in a completely different section of the void. They then see a door, which leads to Rachel's room. After opening it, they see Rachel frozen. Carrie possesses the body, unfreezing it. They then see Dog from The Club, who seems to have changed a lot. He's a big monster dog that wants to destroy the intruders. After everyone escapes from the void, including Dog who turns back to normal, they all forget about the void. Characters Main Characters Gumball Darwin Tobias Mr. Small Carrie Rachel Supporting Characters Dog Minor Characters Sussie Banana Joe Idaho Clayton Razor Ocho Masami Molly Penny Tina Jamie Rocky Sarah Juke Bobert The Sun Miss Simian (Picture) Teri (Picture) Carmen (Picture) Leslie (Picture) Alan (Picture) Anton (Picture) William (Picture) Rob (Season 2 Form In Picture) Eggheads (Picture) Librarian Gary Jackie Harold Trivia *This episode reveals that Rachel is in Miss Simian's class *The plot for this episode is similar to The Void *Dog breaks the fourth wall when chasing the others- He hits the camera *Teri's Early Reel design can be seen in The Void! Continuity *This episode marks the third phsyical appearence of Razor *Gumball's romantic face from The Bros returns *This is the third time Gumball's eyes turn into mouths Cultural References *In the Void, a Virtual Boy is seen Transcript Gumball: Dude, check this out! throws the ball into the air and bounces off the ceiling. It first hits Sussie Sussie: AAHHHHHHH! Banana Joe: Hahahaha hits Banana Joe Banana Joe: Oh... hits Razor Razor: Cooool! Ball hits Masami. She starts to cry/rain Ball hits Tobias while he's studying a picture Tobias: Ouch! Who threw that? Gumball! Not surprising... wait! Maybe he can help me out! Gumball: How was that? Darwin: Nice job! What are you gonna do next? Have Bobert electrocute the bus? walks up to Gumball and Darwin Tobias: Guys! I need your help! Darwin: What for? Do you want Gumball to burn down the school with only two sticks? Gumball: Dude, stop it! Tobias: Anyway, I need you to look at this photo! Do you notice anything unusual? & Darwin study the picture Gumball & Darwin: No! Tobias: Look! My mom has her hand around thin air! Gumball: She's just a wierdo! slaps Gumball Darwin: GUMBALL! That was hurtful! Gumball: So was you slapping me! Darwin: Yeah... sorry. Tobias: Guys, during our free period, can we try to find out what's missing? the Library, Gumball, Darwin, and Tobias are looking through the yearbook Gumball: Look! Tobias: What? That shadow? Gumball: No! Look at the overalls Juke was wearing! They look so stupid! Juke: Pew... Darwin: Wait, there is a shadow! Gumball: Maybe Mr. Small can help us! To be continued... Category:Episodes